


I am Buggy!

by Chocorinny_333



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, F/M, M/M, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Reincarnation, as time goes by i'll update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocorinny_333/pseuds/Chocorinny_333
Summary: Buggy never signed up for this! He's a pirate, not a baby sitter! But when his captain disbands the crew, things change. Will Buggy be able to survive this? Or will he fall under the pressure? Not to mention he has to care for 3 D's! And one's a Marine! What the actual-?!((A fic where Buggy has to deal with all this pressure, while also trying to keep others safe too.))(((This fic will take awhile to finish.)))((((Thank you.))))
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Buggy & Dracule Mihawk, Buggy & Gol D. Roger, Buggy & Monkey D. Luffy, Buggy & Portgas D. Ace, Buggy & Portgas D. Rouge, Buggy & Roger Pirates (One Piece), Buggy & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Dragon & Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon/Monkey D. Luffy's Mother, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter title will be called: #1

**Author's Note:**

> Buggy is like 9.

It wasn’t fun being the narrator at times. What was to be done, though? It was a job that made one lonely.

  
  


Nobody can hear you, those that can are in another world. Nobody pays you much mind. You’re just there. 

  
  
  


So much for having the best job. Not even a real person. Guess it was right to be a Mecha.

  
  
  


Mecha’s are also lonely. Nobody cares though. People believe they have noe feelings. So, why not the same about their beloved narrator?

  
  
  


Nobody would care if the Narrator left! Not like they matter! Like that’s gonna happen! Staying is the only thing a narrator is allowed to do!

  
  
  


You think they do this for fun!? Being in a place between? Where nobody is around!?

  
  
  


You think it’s fun!? It’s not! It's lonely! And degrading! What kind of person wants to live like this?

  
  
  


If you think it’s so great, you do this job instead! It’s the worst job ever! It’s so hateable!

Even authors have it better! 

  
  
  


Narrators could only wish to go through what they go through! The taxes? The drama? Dreams impossible to fulfill.

  
  


Why would anyone want that!? Why wouldn’t they? Isn’t that living? Isn’t that what it means to live?

  
  
  


Watching the people you’re in charge of living their best life gets dull. Who cares!? I don’t care anymore!

  
  
  


Oh? You don't, so what’s so bad? Would you like to know a narrator's life? How exciting it is?

  
  
  


Oh, don’t worry. It won’t take too long to tell! Here goes! Make sure you pay attention!

  
  
  


Hey, don’t be mad. This is all the narrator does really. Talk. Talk. Talk. And not like those guys on the talk shows

  
  
  


They at least have a guest come in. Or go back home after. What home is there for narrators?

  
  
  


Feeling bad now? Don’t be. Pity from those who don’t care about what they have is ironic.

  
  
  


Whose narrator am i? Oh. I don’t know what to say. Do you really care? Or is this just guilt playing?

  
  
  


Sorry, but that’s classified. Not something I can say. Maybe one day you can know. When the Narrator only narrates their own life. Oh what a dream that would be! 

  
  


Would give away this voice if possible. Want to be the person, not the narrator. It’s fine though. Really.

  
  
  


Narrators are tossed around. That’s how it is. Rare to get a body when narrating though. Maybe this Narrator is actually loved?

  
  
  


Doubtful. Imagine a narrator being loved! How hilarious would that be? A Narrator isn’t worth anything.

  
  
  


Hey! Where’s the Main Character! Toss this guy aside! I didn’t come here for this! Ugh! Worthless pile of words.

  
  
  


Excuse me, what’s this about? If it’s just random words, please don’t post this again. It’s a waste of time.

  
  
  


Funny. Really funny. How about you stop then? Why are you still reading? If you hate this so much leave me ALONE!

  
  


SHUT UP! GO AWAY! I DON’T NEED THIS! I HATE THIS JOB!! WHY CAN’T YOU COME HERE FOR ME??

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry about that! Narrators aren’t allowed to talk in first person or about themself! Was there a technical difficulty? HAHAH!

  
  
  


Narrators should have the right to live as well. But you don’t care do you. It’s fine. Nobody would blame you.

  
  
  


What’s different between right or wrong? Public opinion. Since everyone has no love for narrators, it’s alright.

  
  
  


(You’ve all stopped reading? I see. It’s just me then. What should i say? Um, I really enjoy the simple things in life.

  
  
  


I guess, my only wish is to actually live. Don’t care which world it is. Just want to live. That’s fine, right?)

  
  
  
  


Oh! Time to do my job! Ahem! Ahem! Here goes! One! Two! Three! And…..! ACTION!

  
  
  
  


Hey! My name is Mecha Senku!

  
  
  


**********************

  
  
  


All done. Was tossed back here after I finished! Did you like my performance? I didn’t mind it. Going out like this is a rare treat. 

Hmm??? What was I doing out there? Oh… I suppose it’s fine to say. I was explaining another of Senku’s inventions.

  
  
  


He’s such a nerd! But he’s a good guy. Oh? You’re so attentive now. Was it because i said………..Senku!?

  
  
  


I was right! Are you a fan? Or is he famous? I’m not too sure. He doesn’t seem too well known. But I guess since he has a narrator, he must be something.

  
  
  


Not everyone has a narrator! But I'm not used for narrating though. Just explaining science. 

  
  
  


Am I back on? Sorry, I have to go. It’s my job again! Watch for me in the show! I’ll be there!

  
  
  


********---------

  
  
  


Hey! Mecha-----! What. I don’t understand. Why am I here? This must be the wrong show...Nobody dies here..!

  
  
  


Oh, uh..hey?? We have some technical difficulties. The wrong show aired is all! Nothing to worry about!

  
  
  


(But this isn’t in the plan for the show. Somethings wrong. This isn’t right.)

  
  


Is anyone there? Nobody seems to be listening anymore. Weird. Very weird. Nothing seems to be going right. 

  
  
  


Perhaps touching it will work? The buzzing sound is coming from it as well. Slowly. Easy now. 

  
  
  


If anyone’s still there, leave. It could be dangerous. This is for your own good. Since you stayed this long, it means you care. So, I won't let you get hurt.

  
  
  


(They’re gone. I’m really all alone here. Hey, maybe after I disappear..my dream might come true.)

  
  


*****************

  
  


“Hey! Buggy! Wake up! Wake up, Buggy!!” The Voice is calling the name of a boy. Why he is doing so is a mystery. 

  
  
  


It seems as though he is trying to wake the boy up. But if that is the case, why am I being shaken? Is there an earthquake?

  
  
  


But I'm a narrator. Narrators don’t feel things. It’s impossible. But something is shaking me.

  
  
  


The wind is blowing gently. The smell of the sea reaching me. I feel numb. Numb isn’t something a narrator feels. It’s impossible. There is no way this is possible.

  
  
  


The shaking continues. I shove his with my hand. Hand? I have a body then. But it’s not mechanical..A real body then.

  
  
  


“Oh! You’re awake Buggy!” I open my eyes. This kid won’t leave me alone. And who’s Buggy? I blink. And blink. And blink.

  
  
  


So these are eyelids. Amazing. I run my tongue around in my mouth, feeling my teeth. They feel so..smooth!

  
  
  


Opening and closing the hand is hard, but I'll get used to it. Will I? 

Why am I here?

  
  
  


I notice the red haired boy. Am i here to narrate this boy's story, then? But this boy is looking at me. I can see my reflection dimly in his eyes.

  
  
  


So, why am I here? Something happened. That much is clear. Interesting. We seem to be on a boat. It’s so big! 

  
  
  


Amazing! The posts are large! I’ve never seen one up close before! How spectacular! The seagulls flying around seem to take notice of a place to perch on.

  
  
  


They sit down, close together so they are safer. A seagull looks down, it seems to be curious about where it is resting.

  
  
  


“What’s up, Buggy? You’re quiet.” The boy stares at me. Now that i look, he seems to be the kind who can’t mind their own business.

  
  


Those kinds are good socially though. Can be quite annoying for those not used to these types though.

  
  
  


But, the main question to be answered, who’s Buggy? I feel myself grow confused. That is the emotion one has when they are unable to understand something.

  
  
  


I try out my mouth, opening and closing it. I make sure to remember to breathe. The blinking becomes self conscious now. 

  
  
  


Not blinking burns one's eyes. It can hurt a lot, sometimes unwanted bacteria can get in if one doesn’t blink. 

  
  
  


“What do you want?” A voice answers the boy. Is that the person the boy was talking to? Does that mean I am still the narrator.

  
  
  


The boy smiles once he gets an answer, he had been worried as to what had been taking Buggy so long to answer.

  
  
  


“We have to do our chores. Don’t try to dodge them, Buggy!” The boy grins. But who is the one who receives the smile? 

  
  
  


I’m the only one around. How confusing. I try out my legs. Suddenly i’m up. So this is standing.

  
  
  


I’ve never had legs before! How stunning! It expels all my worries for the time being. I put one leg forward.

After watching many people, i know the exact way to walk. Have practiced many times as well. It was amazing!

  
  
  


No twisting around feebly. I try walking, it seems a bit wobbly. Though I have been sitting down for a while. That numbs muscles.

  
  
  


I try stretches I've seen others do. I work on all my body muscles. This body seems flexible and strong. 

  
  
  


This body is one of a child. It is small, but able. They seem young, but not too young. The body has a hat on their head.

  
  
  


Or is it my head now? Right. This is my body. That’s the feeling I'm being sent. This is mine. 

  
  
  


People on the ship, the crew, stare at me. Stretching much seems weird here. Not many do it. It’s fine.

  
  
  


I notice a bucket of water, I try picking it up. This body can carry this weight. Good. This deck needs cleaning! And nobody seems to be doing it, so i will!

  
  
  


This will also help with controlling my body. This way people around won’t think i’m weird. Oh, but can people see me? 

  
  
  


I should try to talk to someone. See if they notice me. I could still be a narrator for all I know. 

I look into the bucket. My reflection stares back. I have blue hair, a pretty shade too. Black pupils show as I blink.

  
  
  


And a round red nose. Oh. What a nice nose. Looks better than all other noses i’ve seen. 

  
  
  


I notice the red haired boy cleaning the deck. Though he was doing it rather badly. Oh well, i’ll show him how it’s done. 

  
  
  


I’ve seen an expert clean. I know how to clean a deck. This’ll be easy! I start with the broom.

  
  


First remove all traces of dust. Since I can touch all materials in this world, I must have become a part of it.

  
  
  


I remove all dust from the deck. Then I wet the floor, then comes the soap. I thoroughly scrub at the deck floor. 

  
  
  


It takes a while, my arms start aching. But I continue. Soon it’s time to dry the floor. I noticed the red haired boy had already dried it all.

  
  
  


Oh. He helped me. It would have taken even longer to dry it by myself. I’m quite thankful for this boy's help.

  
  
  


But where’s Buggy? Was he slacking and leaving this boy to do all the work? How awful. I follow the boy as he heads into the kitchen.

  
  


The boy sat down and started to peel carrots and potatoes. I sat as well, deciding to help him. 

  
  
  


I peeled the carrots, remembering not to peel my finger instead. I looked at the boy, they were smiling. I wonder why.

  
  
  


Buggy still isn’t helping the boy. Shouldn’t someone say something? This is too cruel. The red haired boys trying hard to do his chores.

  
  
  


“Hey wanna take a break after this?” The boy asked, his smile full of innocence and joy. I look at him thoughtfully.

  
  
  


“Sure. What’re you wanna do?” Buggy answered. The boy smiled, happy Buggy agreed to his suggestion.

  
  
  


Wait, Buggy? Why was Buggy here? Was he here the entire time? Oh. Then I accused him without cause.

  
  
  


I looked around, but where is Buggy? Where is that boy? He answered the red haired boy.

  
  


The red haired boy stood up once he finished, I stood up as well. I watched as the red haired boy approached me.

  
  
  


Was he going to ask why i was on the ship? I didn’t know either. Why I was here was a mystery. 

The boy grabbed my arm, I froze. This is the first physical contact I have ever gotten in my entire life.

  
  
  


It felt nice. It wasn’t rough, and nothing dug into my skin. The boy was just smiling warmly at me. This was Joy.

  
  
  
  


“C’mon! Let’s go!” The Boy dragged me off as he ran out of the kitchen. I let him. It was nice, this ball of light smiling at me.

  
  
  
  


“Are you finished with your chores?” A man asked us. I nodded, we did all we had to do. 

  
  
  


“Yup! Buggy and I finished earlier today! So we’re gonna explore the island we just reached!” The boy pointed to an island the ship was approaching.

  
  
  


“Alright. You two stay together and stay safe.” The man had a smile like the boys. Bright and joyful.

  
  
  


He seemed like a nice guy. He looked at me, and his smile grew wider. Why was he smiling at me?

  
  
  


“Okay, Captain!” The boy grinned. So this man was the captain of the ship? I give him a thoughtful look. 

  
  
  


“We’ll stay safe. Don’t worry about it Captain.” Buggy answers. The boy looks at me quickly.

  
  
  


Why is he looking at me? Wait, am I talking? I frown, was I Buggy then? Was this body Buggy? Then I was the one the red haired boy was talking to?

  
  
  


“Alright Buggy. I trust you.” The man smiled, ruffling my hair. So I was Buggy then. It was a nice name. I might actually like it.

  
  
  


The man walked away. The red haired boy grins at me. I smile back softly. His smile was infectious. 

  
  
  


“Let’s go Buggy!” The red haired boy pulled me to the edge of the ship where the plank was being placed.

  
  
  


“Shanks! Stay near Buggy!” A crewmate called out. He seemed to be mocking the boy, Shanks.

  
  
  


Shanks turned red at that, he glanced at me from under his eyelashes. I give him an oblivious look.

  
  
  


He smiles happily at what he saw. He pulled me after him as he ran down the plank and through the docks.

  
  
  


“Hey, Shanks..” I began hesitantly. I didn’t know what to say to this boy. The boy looked at me curiously.

  
  


“Where should we go first?” I asked him. Shanks grinned broadly. He seemed happy with the question.

  
  
  


“Anywhere interesting!” Shanks replied cheerfully. He looked excited. I wouldn’t blame him. I’m also curious about what’s on this island.

  
  
  


Stuck between two worlds alone in a blank area for too long gets really bland. Finally seeing a real world was a dream come true. 

  
  
  
  


“You brought your money, right?” I asked him. Shanks stopped. He must have forgotten to get it. Well he was excited.

  
  
  


“It’s fine. We can explore today, and tomorrow you can buy whatever you want.” I smiled at him. Shanks nodded in agreement.

  
  
  


“Okay! Let’s have fun!” Shanks announced excitedly. I nodded along, amused by his cheery attitude. It was cute.

  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


Coming back to the ship was nice. After walking around, well running, so much I grew tired.

  
  
  


I Should try some exercises so I won't get so tired next time. Shanks grabs my hand and pulls me to a cabin. It seems to be ours. 

  
  


“Hey, I had fun today.” Shanks whispered carefully. I smile at him tiredly. Even though it was mostly me being dragged around I had fun too.

  
  
  


“Yeah. It was fun. Thanks.” I whisper quietly. He seemed to have barely heard me. He nodded, perhaps all he heard was my thanks?

  
  
  


Shanks peeked down at Buggy from his bed. He was glad Buggy’s attitude changed positively. He had noticed how down he had seemed. He was glad he was of help.

  
  
  


I look back up at him, curiously. This child must be quite mature. Or are all children mature? I’m sure they are. Adults just forget that children can be wiser than themselves at times.

  
  
  


But since he noticed, I must have hidden my emotions badly. I feel bad that he had to worry about me. But i’m happy he thought about me. What a nice kid.

  
  
  
  


But i’m a kid. So maybe I should start treating him as an equal. After all, i might be here for a while. It would be nice to explore this world.

  
  
  


“Good Night Buggy.” Shanks whispered as he dozed off. I smiled, pulling my covers on top of me.

  
  
  


I’m excited to sleep for the first time. I wonder if i’ll dream. I looked up at where Shanks slept above me.

  
  
  


“Good Night, Shanks.” I whispered back, closing my eyes. I let myself lay there until I blanked out.


	2. Let's call this one: #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's still nine. a day after chapter 1

I opened my eyes slowly. Dreams were quite unusual. The one I had was memories of Buggy’s past. The Captain of the ship seems to be an amazing guy.

  
  
  


I suppose I owe him for all he has done. Without him we wouldn’t be here. I sit up, Shanks is still asleep. It doesn’t seem to be time for him to wake up.

  
  
  


I move silently so I don't wake him. I’ve only known him a day and a dream worth of time, but I care for him. He’s sweet and nice.

  
  
  


I leave the room, closing the door behind me. Moving towards the railing i try not to think too hard about the horrible things this child had been through.

  
  
  


I won’t let that happen to anyone if I can. I’ll make sure of it. I look around the ship, then at the sea.

  
  
  


I should try not to fall in. It seems I may have eaten a Devil Fruit. And from what I heard, you’re an anchor after you eat one.

  
  
  


Hopefully no mermaids eat one. They need water. Or do they eat something that makes them unable to go above water? It’s a weird concept.

  
  
  


“What’s keeping you up?” I peek at the speaker from my peripheral vision. It was the Captain.

“Had a dream. I remembered how you saved me from my old life.” I confessed. I didn’t want to lie to him. He was one of the few I wouldn’t feel good lying to. 

  
  
  


“I see.” Roger sighed, looking up at the stars and moon. He was thinking carefully. I try not to read into it. It’s his thoughts to keep. Narrator habits.

  
  
  
  


“I’m thankful. And glad. Being here on this ship, with you? It’s amazing. Shanks is my first and only friend. I’m happy.” I tell him. Roger’s heart races. He must be surprised. Maybe I can surprise him more?

  
  
  


I feel mischievous. I smile, watching Roger look down. He had a smile on his face. I should go through with my idea.

  
  
  


“Thanks, Dad.” I smile. I let happiness obliviousness and carefree be the only emotions on my face. Can’t let him figure me out.

  
  
  


Roger spluttered, fumbling around. I must have surprised him a lot with that word. But I also sense happiness. That’s good. He should always be happy.

  
  
  


“‘Dad’? I would be proud to have you as my son.” He confessed. I blink up at him. He’s really the best guy, huh? I’ve never had a Dad before.

  
  
  


If I was going to have one, Roger’s a good person to have as a father. I widened my smile into a grin.

  
  
  


“And you’re the only person I'd mind as my Dad!” We grin at each other. I’ll call him Dad from now on. But maybe only when on the crew. Outside wouldn’t be a good idea.

  
  
  


“Nobody is awake. Want to check out this island's market with me?” Roger whispered. I nod, of course. He seems to just want to escape the ship though. That’s ok.

  
  
  
  


“Let’s go. Or you’ll be stopped by your first mate.” I warned him. We jump off the ship. Him with no care, me with careful movement.

  
  
  


We walk around the marketplace. There are many things I would like to have. I let my windowshop at the moment though. Some places may share produce. One may have better quality. 

  
  
  


I also have to worry about price. This was my first time shopping. I’m kind of excited. I look up at Roger, he seems confused with all the products on sale.

  
  
  


“Need help?” I offer my services to my Captain. He nods slowly, nervous. It’s normal for humans to feel nervous with things they aren’t used to. 

  
  
  
  


“What do you need?” Roger lists of things the ship will need. He doesn’t mention the food. He knows I know how to take care of it.

  
  
  


I go around haggling. The store keepers are happy that I leave with their product. I must be one annoyance. I return to him with everything.

  
  
  


He gapes in shock, I smile up at him brightly, causing him to grin back. He ruffles my hair. I sense pride. I turned red, first time anyone’s been proud of me. 

  
  
  


“Want to have fun before we return to no-fun-central?” Roger asked. I cross my arms, trying to think about it.

  
  
  


He doesn’t want to be on the ship, it must be a personal problem. That’s fine. There is no human without at least one skeleton in their closet. Maybe he had a nightmare?

  
  
  


That would explain his being awake early. I nod, Roger needs to unwind and have fun. So, we’ll have fun.

  
  
  


Roger seems like a kid, grin wide on his face with excitement. I try to point out a spider, which causes him to jump. I carefully move it off.

  
  
  


The spider seems hungry. What do they eat again? Right. I grab a web imitation and catch some flies. There are alot.

  
  
  


I slide the spider on carefully, float my hand up to a tree and stick it there. My hand sticks back to my wrist with a clack. I watch the spider eat happily. It sends a wave of thankfulness.

  
  
  


Roger stares at me in awe. He must be curious about my hand. Right Buggy hadn’t shown anyone yet. Though I am Buggy. So, it seems I have now.

  
  
  


“Devil Fruit. Chop Chop Fruit. Makes me survive all slices. I can also move my body parts around at will. There’s more, but the time for them will come later.” I explain to him. Roger nodded, curiosity appeased.

  
  


“How did you know it was hungry?” Roger asked. I turned to the spider who was now looking at me. She was sending me a warning. Bear? Huh, so a bear was here. We should watch out then.

  
  
  


“I don’t know. But there seems to be a bear around. It’s been causing distress to locals and creatures around. We should be careful. Well, as careful as being with you is possible.” I warn him. I didn’t realize I said the last part aloud.

  
  


Roger laughed, I flinched, I should have kept that to myself. Roger seems fine with it though. Well, it was true. He's never careful.

  
  
  


“Let’s keep an eye out then. Maybe we could hunt it. Eat it for dinner!” Roger laughed. It thanked the spider politely. She jumped on me.

  
  
  


I pause, watching her take out some of her silk. She hands it to me. A gift of thanks. I smile, nodding in thanks and appreciation. The spider goes back on the makeshift web I made her. 

  
  
  


Well, said web won’t break easily, so she’ll be fine for a while. I wonder if she’d like to come aboard the ship. She’d be safe there. I let the emotion go to her.

  
  
  


She’ll think about it. That’s fine. I’ll circle back for her. She can have her answer then. I leave, putting the gift in my satchel. 

  
  
  


I caught up to the Captain, who seemed to have beaten the bear. That’s good. I would have panicked. I was lucky this time.

  
  


“You’ll have to carry it back.” I told him. Roger nodded, seeming fine with it. He must be fine now, but let’s wait till later to return. He’ll be chewed out by his crewmates.

  
  
  


Roger seemed to have thought the same. I felt something crawl on my shoulder. It was her. She decided to come? That was good. 

  
  
  
  


She’ll need a name. How was Aza? She seemed to like it! I could bring her aboard with an excuse of her being my new pet!

  
  
  


Roger noticed her. I explained how she was coming on the ship. He joked about her being a new crewmate. I told him she was Aza. He liked the name too.

  
  
  
  


Aza nuzzled close to me. She seemed to like me. Well, I liked her too. She also seemed to like Roger. Must be the kindness he’s emitted.

  
  
  


“We should return. Any longer and it’ll be worse when we go back.” I told him. Roger nodded. We walked back towards the ship. Anxious for the welcome we’d get.

  
  
  
  


Shanks’ll be so sad I left without him! Hopefully he’ll feel better after I introduce Aza. I hope he likes her. I wouldn’t know what to do if he doesn’t

  
  
  


Aza feels my fears. I try to tell her it’s alright. Shanks will love her. He’s a sweet kid. He doesn’t have it in him to hate.

“So, you returned.” Roger’s second mate frowned at us. I glared up at them. They better not be making those eyes at Aza.

  
  
  


“Dad and I were just exploring! Look! We got a bear too! It'll be a wonderful dinner!” I smiled with innocence. The crew seemed to have finally noticed the bear.

  
  
  


I noticed Shanks looking at us. I smile apologetically. The crew looked shocked. They must have noticed me calling him Dad.

  
  
  


“‘Dad’?” Crocus asked. Roger looked embarrassed, but happily so. Maybe this wasn’t the right time? But it brought their anger away. Now ‘Dad’ was the only thing on their minds.

  
  
  
  


“And i made a new friend!” i added. Roger nodded, he was happy that the new crew member brought such a smile on Buggy’s face.

  
  
  


“This is Aza! She’ll be our new crew member! Anyone who treats her badly, will answer to me.” Roger warned. I hugged her close, I hoped nobody treated her badly.

  
  
  


Shanks smiled, “Aza? Where’d you find her?” He asked, looking at her curiously. He liked her. That’s good. I was worried. Aza seemed relieved too.

  
  
  


“She warned us about the bear!” I told him about what happened. Shanks seemed to drink it all up. He was a good kid.

  
  
  


“A spider?” Someone whispered. I put Aza in Shanks hands, gently. Then it turned to who said it.

  
  
  


“Got a problem with that!?” I shouted angrily. I wasn’t going to let anyone talk bad about her. She was my friend. 

  
  
  
  


Roger put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but they kept coming back. I didn’t want Aza to go through anything bad.

  
  
  
  


“Nobody. I repeated. Nobody will treat Aza as anything but a crewmember. Understood?” Roger commanded using his captain's voice. Everyone agreed.

  
  
  


“So, where should she go?’ Shanks asked, trying to calm the mood. I smiled happily, and guided him through the ship to a place I thought best for her.

  
  
  


“Really Captain?” Rayleigh sighed. His captain leaves, and returns with a bear and a new crew member.

  
  
  


Roger smiled sheepishly. He knew what Rayleigh meant when he said that. Glad his first mate wasn’t going to make a big deal of it.

  
  
  


“And, what’s this about being a Dad?” Rayleigh continued, a teasing tone added in. Roger laughed, and explained everything that had happened to his first mate.


	3. I don't know what to call it: #3???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after chapter 2. Buggy is still nine. Shanks is too. Marco is 13 or something.
> 
> (Inspired by Foilfreak's "Coming Out of His Shell" fic)

I’ve been aboard this ship for a few days now. After some time we left the island, and continued on our journey across the seas. 

  
  
  


Aza liked the spot I chose for her. At first the crew was cautious, but then they grew to like her too. She’d crawled her way into their hearts on her own. 

  
  
  


I was proud and happy. She was part of this ship now. It made me feel ready to burst with happiness. 

  
  
  


After that day, I started calling the captain ‘Dad’. Shanks joined in after some time. Roger always got a goofy grin whenever we called him that. It made me want to call him that more.

  
  
  


Aza and Roger were good friends too. I also listened in and heard that Aza would always win the pot whenever she played. The crew was amazed. But i wasn’t surprised. 

  
  
  


I spent all my time with Shanks as an apology for going without him. He didn’t seem to mind much. But he was happy to spend time with me.

  
  
  


As I sat under the stairs, I heard something Roger was saying to his first mate. I leaned forward in order to hear.

  
  
  


“This is just practice for everyone. I’m glad Whitebeard agreed. I need to train Shanks in fighting. This’ll be good!” Roger grinned as he spoke to his first mate. 

  
  
  


“You always go off to fight Whitebeard whenever this happens. Who was ahead again?” Rayleigh mocked his captain.

  
  


“Me, of course! Who else!” Roger bragged happily. His laughing could still be heard even after he leaves my area of hearing.

  
  
  


So we’ll be attacked by Whitebeard, but it’ll be just for practice. Meaning it’ll be safe. So nobody will be hurt much by this. That was fine. But i should bring Aza. Who knows what they’ll do to her?

  
  
  


I picked her up from her spot, she perked up. She must have missed me. I smiled, what a cute girl she was. 

  
  
  


A ship crashed into our own. From the way Roger looked it was Whitebeard. I went into their ship, crawling into the air vents. When I heard no noise coming from below me I decide to get out.

  
  


Cupping Aza in my hands I jumped down gracefully. We fell into a library. I looked around in awe. What a huge library. There must be a lot of books! Was this heaven!?

  
  
  


I took a book from the shelf and opened it, I began to read. I don’t know how long went by, but I was able to finish 5 books. Each was big and filled with pages.

  
  
  


I admired the way the narrators carried the story. Most of the author themself was the narrator, so I was glad. Narrators deserved recognition.

  
  
  


“Buggy!!” The voice of Shanks carried towards me. Was he looking for me? I looked between the book and the door. I shared a glance with Aza.

  
  
  


Book? Or Shanks? Aza looked at the book. Yeah, who knows if the battles are still going? If Roger’s here too though-

  
  
  
  


“Buggy!!” Roger’s voice joined Shanks. Great. And I wanted to read more. There was so much more here! So little time too. 

  
  
  


The door slammed open. I noticed Shanks and Roger there. They looked at me in relief and worry.

  
  
  


Maybe I shouldn't have left mid battle. But I wasn't meant for the battlefield. So it was Roger’s fault, or something.

  
  
  


I smiled at them to show I was alright. They slumped, happy to see I was okay. Shanks must have had a good time fighting.

  
  
  


“So, this was where your boy was.” A man with a crescent mustache laughed. He must be Whitebeard. But he had no beard.

  
  
  


“You’re Whitebeard? But...where’s your beard? Did you shave? That makes sense. Beards make people look bad. You have a nice mustache.

  
  
  


Is that natural? Or do you make it look like that? I heard you’re really strong. Did you win against my Dad?

  
  
  


Are you friends with my Dad? You agreed to do a practice battle with him for his crew and Shanks. 

How tall are you? You look big. Sorry if i’m making you feel awkward. I’m just curious about you. You seem cool.” I admitted to the huge man, who was laughing.

  
  
  
  


“Roger’s your Dad?” He asked. I nodded, he seemed fine with the questions I asked. That's good. I didn’t want to insult him.

  
  
  


“Yeah. he helped me when I was in trouble! Now I adopted him as my Dad! By the way how was Shanks? Did he fight well?

  
  
  


Shanks can be a bit weird and irresponsible, but he’s a nice guy! After all, i’m friends with him!” I puffed up my chest with pride.

  
  
  


I smiled as everyone seemed to join Whitebeard in laughing. I looked at Roger then Whitebeard. So they were friends.

  
  
  


I smiled at Shanks, who grinned back. He must have done well in battle. He didn’t look too worn out.

  
  
  


“By the way, this is Aza.” I showed her to Whitebeard. He seemed like a fine guy. And only good people are allowed to see Aza.

  
  
  


“She’s our newest crew member!” Roger stated with pride. I giggled happily, nodding . I pet her happily. She seemed to trust Whitebeard too, so it was fine.

  
  
  


“Hey, Pops-” A boy with weird hair came in. I could compare him to a pineapple. So, i’ll call him pineapple till further notice. 

  
  
  
  


He looked at me as though I was strange, and Aza like it as normal for her to be there. At least he treated Aza well!

  
  
  
  


“Marco. This is Roger.” He pointed to the captain. Marco, aka Pineapple head, nodded. He looked surprised when he noticed Shanks, then turned back to his usual expression.

  
  
  
  


Was he bored? Maybe that was why he had that expression. I wonder if he liked to read. Aza also wanted to know why his hair was like that. I held back a laugh, though I was also curious.

  
  
  


“What’s with your hair?” Shanks asked him. I stared at Shanks as though he grew a second head. Who says that to someone? 

  
  
  


“Shanks!” I punched him atop the head. How could he be so rude? Kids could be so straightforward. Then again, i did ask Whitebeard personal questions as well.

  
  
  
  


“I’m Buggy. Do you read?” I asked Marco curiously. It would be great to have a new friend. Aza was great, Shanks too, but neither was a book friend. 

  
  
  


Marco nodded, I smiled happily. I noticed Whitebeard and Roger talking. It’s fine. That was private.

  
  


I held out a book open to a page about spiders like Aza. I showed him the things I thought were amazing.

  
  
  


I waved Shanks over, who was finished crying about hitting him. He grinned and told Marco how I met her. 

  
  
  


I rolled my eyes, as Shanks told Marco I could understand her. Marco looked at me curiously. I turned red, telling Shanks it’s not that i could talk to her. I could just feel her emotions.

  
  
  


“Aza is special compared to all animals! Animals talk in pictures! Aza speaks in emotions! She’s amazing!” I bragged to Marco. He seemed interested in what i was saying.

  
  
  


Whitebeard chuckled, “What an interesting kid you have there! How much for them?” He winked at Roger.

  
  
  


Roger frowned, “I’m not giving them away.” He wouldn’t give them away no matter what. They were his sons now. 

  
  
  


“I thought as much. You get attached so easily, Roger!” Whitebeard laughed good naturedly.

  
  
  


I look at Roger, he’s smiling fondly at me. I looked at Whitebeard, so seemed to also have a warm look my way.

  
  
  


I went back to our conversation when Marco explained how a spider makes their webs. I found it cool, and Shanks, for once, agreed.

  
  
  


I stopped, it’s been awhile, and due to Aza it’s been hours since i first came aboard. I walked over to Whitebeard and Roger.

  
  
  


“Will we be able to meet again? The Whitebeard and Roger Pirates?” I asked them. The shared a look, and nodded.

  
  
  


“Really?” Shanks grinned at the idea of another fight. He was a good kid. But i was thinking of this moment, but again.

  
  
  


“Can i borrow some of your books? Like your spider one?” I asked, practically begging. I really liked that one, since it was about Aza.

  
  
  


Whitebeard laughed, he agreed to let me borrow 5 at the very most. He was going to let me have more, but Roger wouldn’t allow it.

  
  
  


“Next time i come, can you show me your favorite books?” I asked Marco. He looked surprised and I wanted to see him again. He was a hormonal child. It was fine.

  
  
  


He’ll maybe act weird every once in a while, but he was, what, 13? I chose the three books, thanked Whitebeard, said GoodBye to both him and Marco, and followed Shanks and Roger to the ship.

  
  
  
  


Once we were back I turned to Roger immediately, “Next time we meet them, warn me ahead of time. I doubt I could figure out the way I did before.” I told him.

  
  
  


Roger nodded, “How did you figure out? Nevermind, you wouldn’t tell me anyways.” I smiled guiltily. It was true.

  
  


“I can’t wait to see them again! Wasn’t Whitebeard kind of cool?” Shanks shouted happily. I nodded in agreement.

  
  
  


“He’s the coolest pirate ever!” Roger frowned at that, maybe pouted. I turned to him, patting him on the arm.

  
  
  


“It’s ok Dad. You’re still cool. But Whitebeards the coolest Pirate.” I told him. Not like I'll lie to him. But he is cool.

  
  
  


Roger seemed to accept it, and something else, but I won’t look into it. Some things are best kept secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter may be an arc of multiple chapters.


	4. From now on i decree this chapter: #4 !!

The island was different than most. I could feel a surge of energy that was different than anything I've ever felt. 

  
  
  
  


There was so much negativity. It almost hurt. Luckily i had Aza with me so i wasn’t alone. But I was still scared. I wasn’t much of a fighter. I could be attacked at any moment.

  
  
  


It frightened me. I was separated from the Captain and Shanks. I hope they weren’t too worried. Or should I hope they are more worried.

  
  
  


I just don’t want them to hurt themselves over me. I stumbled as my foot stuck to a tree root. I fell onto my face. 

  
  


I got back up, trying to get all the dirt out of my clothes. I put my hat back on. It had dropped from my head when I fell.

  
  
  


This place didn’t seem very inviting. I felt sick. I hadn’t eaten anything, so it was fine. Or was it? 

  
  
  


A few months in this body, and I'm still not used to eating. It’s still so unnatural. Will I really die if I don't eat? I hoped not. That would be awful.

  
  
  


Maybe it was just a lie parents told so kids would eat? I continue thinking this as I gather flies for Aza. 

  
  
  


I don’t know about humans, but spiders like Aza? They need food. I set it down so she could eat.

  
  
  


I sat down, hugging my knees as I shivered in the cold. I hope Shanks was alright. He was a very dear friend. I don’t want anything bad to happen.

  
  
  


We were being chased by the Marine’s and Garp, when I got separated. I hope they didn’t think I died. I made sure my mouth had told them before it got tossed away with the rest of me.

  
  
  


I was so cold. So wet, it had nothing to do with the seas, and everything to do with the rain. There was no rain here.

  
  
  


Just dark woods all around me. I curled up into myself and tried to think about yesterday. When Shanks and I were having fun. I closed my eyes, and remembered.

/////////////////////////////////

“Come on Buggy! We gotta hurry or we’ll get caught!” Shanks snickered. We were playing a prank on two of the crew members.

  
  


We even got Crocus to swear not to tattle! He’s actually a great guy. He tell me all kinds of things. Whenever i want to know something, he helps me.

  
  
  


We quickly left before we could be caught. I don’t want to be in trouble. I pulled Shanks to my favorite hiding spot. 

  
  


“We should get something to eat. But first, to erase the evidence.” I told Shanks. He nodded, evidence would get them caught.

  
  
  


Crocus would also get in trouble, since he helped them. Nothing like blackmailing the doctor.

  
  
  


We entered the dining hall after we finished. I took a plate then sat down. The Captain had an appetite. It was nice to watch him eat. He ate so much.

One time Shanks tried to steal some wine, but was caught. I had pretended to cut a finger off, which got them off Shanks’s case.

  
  
  


I didn’t really like alcohol, but Shanks had wanted to try it, so i had stolen a bottle once. I had separated my hand and taken it.

  
  
  


“Here.” I had offered him. He had smiled so brightly, I thought I would go blind. He really was happy though.

  
  
  


“Let’s each take a drink!” He had suggested. I couldn’t say no, so I agreed. We got drunk. The only thing I remembered from that night was how Shanks had confessed I mattered the most to him in the world.

  
  
  


I had told him he was really special to me =, but he was an idiot, so i had to stay with him no matter what. I couldn’t leave him on his own since he would only hurt himself.

  
  
  


“Promise?” He asked, beggingly. I nodded, crossing my heart and pinkie promising.

  
  
  


“We’ll be forever. Even if we’re away from each other, we’ll find a way back to each other.” I had told him. We hugged then. 

  
  
  


We had woken up hungover, and vomiting. It had been awful, Crocus had given us a lecture about underage drinking.

  
  
  


I felt bad, he would get in trouble if we did it again, so I told Shanks we could drink on our birthday since it was a special occasion.

  
  


We had agreed then, only on special occasions. And even then, not too much. Hang overs sucked.

  
  
  


We finished our meals, hopefully we wouldn’t be caught for the prank we had done. Since the last time we pranked we had learned one thing.

  
  
  


Never prank the Captains first mate. You’ll regret it. And we did. But never again would we do so.

  
  
  


As we put our plates away a scream of anger could be heard. So our targets have gotten into our trap perfect! 

  
  
  
  


We ran to snickering, it would take a while for the ink to completely leave their targets. I could see Crocus laughing softly to himself as well.

  
  
  


So he also was waiting for it. I smiled, deciding to add Crocus into my small family. It consists of Roger, Shanks, Aza and now him.

  
  
  


That day had been fun, he should have appreciated it. For he was going to be alone after that for a while.

  
  


////////////////////////////////

  
  


I opened my eyes as I felt something warm. Aza was close to me. Someone was here? They helped me?

  
  
  


I slowly sat up. A boy with beautiful gold eyes was watching me. There was a fire going. Was that why I was warm? 

  
  
  


Aza stared up at me. It’s fine, I was ok. She snuggled into my neck. I looked at my savior. He didn’t seem to be much older than me. 

  
  
  


He was just a young boy. I moved a bit closer to the fire. I was thankful he helped me. I was just a stranger.

  
  
  


He didn’t seem talkative. His aura spoke much about him. He was alone. Journeying to become strong.

  
  
  


“What are you trying to achieve on your journey?” I whispered almost to myself. I had no idea I was speaking aloud until it was too late. 

  
  
  


He gave me a wary look. I curled into myself to seem weak and small. I was but, showing it helped. He eased up.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry. You look like a traveler.” I apologized. He nodded, he looked at me almost like he wanted something.

  
  
  


“What made you like that?” He asked about the state i had been in before he saved me. I hugged my knees.

  
  
  


“There was a storm. I was on a ship. I was blown away. I was sent here. I’m glad it survived. I can’t swim.” I told the golden eyes boy. He had a sword strapped to him. Was he a swordsman?

  
  
  


“Are you a strong Swordsman?” I asked curiously, putting into my question the emotion of a curious child.

  
  
  


“Not strong enough yet.” He muttered. I nodded, he was on a journey so he could become stronger. Was it the usual? Something happened so now he wants to protect?

  
  
  


Or is it the desire to become strongest? Both were fine goals to go after. He looked like the latter.

  
  
  


“You look like you can become the strongest swordsman ever.” I spoke in an excited, quiet tone.

  
  
  


He gave me a curious look, so I looked around quickly, then leaned forward, cupping my hands around my mouth as though this was a secret to be told.

  
  
  
  


“You look like you’re meant for great things.” I admitted. It wasn’t a complete lie, it was true

  
  
  
  


The boy was surprised, nobody had ever said that to him before. Whenever he spoke of his dream people laughed. But people not believing him meant it was really a dream worth realizing.

  
  
  


Doing the impossible was the greatest dream one could do. So I could admire his goal. It was stupid how people laughed at it though. They have no right to laugh.

  
  
  


“You really think i can do it?” The boy asked me. Gold eyes piercing through me. It send a shiver up my spine. What a strong gaze for a kid. What did he go through?

  
  
  


“Mhm! Of course you can.” I answered him honestly. It’s a gift of a narrator to see whether someone has potential or not.

  
  
  


“I see.” The boy nods, his internal question answered. He smiled, and I blinked. He finally smiled.

  
  
  


“My name’s Buggy, by the way.” I decide to say, it’s rude not to introduce yourself to someone.

  
  
  


“My name’s Mihawk.” The boy with the beautiful gold eyes answers, smiles small, but existent.


	5. Let's call you: #5

In an island where Celestial beings controlled all, there were slaves. These slaves were the original people of this land. 

  
  
  


The Celestial beings came, took, and didn’t give back anything. Everyone gave up. Once you’re a slave you can never go back.

  
  


The people of the island Mihawk and Buggy landed at were newly caught. They still held hope. One who held the most hope was a girl.

  
  
  


She sat down in her cell all alone, looking at the outside world between small bars. Her freedom was gone.

  
  
  


She had been hit, used, and worse. She hugged herself. Why had this happened? The Marines had let it happen.

  
  
  


The Celestial beings tell them all that it was by permission whenever they say the Marines will come.

  
  
  


The Marine’s are dogs to these beings. But there is hope. There always is. Lilly remembered a book she read where a hero saved the day.

  
  
  


It was something she remembered forever. Sometimes good things happen. And if she believed, good things would happen for her as well. 

  
  
  


Most people would say it wasn’t good to live in a fantasy. But a life like this? Reality was best to leave behind.

  
  
  


Lilly hummed to herself a song her teacher would always sing to her. She closed her eyes, and listened to the birds outside.

  
  
  


When she opened them she was surprised to see a spider. A beautiful species of spider that was rare to find.

  
  


It seemed safe, she moved towards it, her chains rattling. She held out a hand, the spider nuzzled her. Her eyes widened, she hadn’t heard of a spider that nuzzles.

  
  
  


The narrator sat outside, closeby, wondering where Aza left. Aza had sensed something and was off to find it.

  
  
  


Lilly closed her eyes, tears falling out. She was so scared, so worried. So alone. She only had hope that someone would save her.

  
  
  


Was this a sign? Please let it be a sign. She doesn’t want to live like this forever. The sound of someone coming!

  
  
  


Aza hid, Lilly sat back down, turning towards the wall. The picture of anguish. Was she to be tormented again?

  
  
  


Aza left, she would return to the human with the sad eyes, but this time with Buggy.

  
  


/////////////////////

  
  


Mihawk showed me the situation of the island we were on. Apparently some Celestial beings were taking over this island.

  
  
  


“Are you here to help them?” I asked. Mihawk looked away. I sighed, of course not. He wasn’t a hero type.

  
  
  


“Please.” I begged him. He looked at me, frowning. I smiled at him, he wasn’t a bad person, just shy.

  
  
  


“We’ll come up with a plan. Find a way to save them, and make sure nobody realizes it by the time we’re gone!” I told him, trying to let him know nobody would realize he helped anyone.

  
  
  


He nodded, I grinned victorious. I was glad he was with me. Alone, I wouldn't be able to do anything. 

  
  
  


But with a strong swordsman on my side, I had a chance! I looked around, where was Aza?

  
  


She wasn’t here. I frowned, did she find something and went ahead? She’ll come back though. 

  
  


“Mihawk, are you a bounty hunter?” I asked. He flinched, surprised. I patted him on the back, it wasn’t a bad thing to be a bounty hunter.

  
  
  


Not all pirates were good, and someone had to capture them. The Marines were useless, so bounty hunters were necessary.

  
  
  


“It’s fine if you are. But if Pirates come will you check before you panic? If there's a boy with a straw hat, or a man with a mustache and black hair, please don’t attack them.” I wouldn’t want him to hurt people I cared about.

  
  
  


He nodded, accepting my request. He was the best savior one could hope for really, i’m glad he was here to save me.

  
  


“Where’s your spider?” Mihawk asked me. Oh, he noticed her. He didn’t attack her? That was nice of him. Another reason to like him.

  
  
  


“She left some time ago. Her name is Aza. She’s friendly. Thank you for not attacking her.” I smiled, Mihawk was kind of a sweet kid.

  
  
  


Different from the way Shanks is. Shanks is a more adorable cheerful sweet. While Mihawk is a shy, cute,and quiet kind of sweet.

  
  


Aza nuzzled my cheek, happy to see me again. I smiled, happy she had returned. I missed her. 

  
  
  


Wait. A girl? Trapped? Crying? I frowned, was this how all the prisoners of the Celestial beings were like?

  
  
  


“Mihawk, they’re being treated horrible. I know it’s not really your thing to save people, but can you? It’s okay to think about it for a while. I’ll give you a few days.” I got up smiling kindly at him.

  
  


He nodded, agreeing to think on it some more before giving his answer. I hope he chooses to help me.

  
  
  


I went to where Aza said the girl was. It was night now, so I could barely see inside the cell. Aza crawled in, soon a happy small noise came out.

  
  
  


Aza must have nuzzled her. Aza’s nuzzles are the best. So of course people would be happy to get them. She usually only gives them to me or Shanks so this new person must be special!

“Hey.” I whisper. A shadowy figure looked up, they were surprised to see anyone there. They wondered if their wish had come true.

  
  
  


“Aza said you were sad. What’s bothering you?” I asked. The girl, Aza said she was a girl, approached me.

  
  
  


“Who’s Aza?” A soft voice replied. I smiled, aware she was interested in my nose. She didn’t look like she thought it was weird. 

  
  
  


She looked happy to see something new, and the nose seemed to reassure her i was good. This once I would let it go. 

  
  
  


“Aza’s her. The one on your shoulder.” I pointed to Aza, who nuzzled the girl again. The girl was older than I was for sure.

  
  
  


She had bruises and cuts all over her. The light from the moon behind me shows how awful she’s treated.

  
  
  


“Aza? She’s beautiful.” The girl complimented Aza. I told Aza what she said. Aza seemed to preen.

  
  
  


The girl's stomach growled. They must not be feeding her well. Maybe a little food wouldn’t hurt her? No she’ll get a lot!

  
  


I handed her the food I had saved for later. She grabbed it, eating every part, leaving no crumbs. She really was hungry.

“Are there others?” The girl nodded. 

  
  


I frowned, “Are they treated the same as you?” She nodded again.

  
  
  


“Do you like it there?” I asked her. She shook her head fiercely. I smiled, glad she still had spirit.

  
  


“Will you help us?” She asked, she coughed. I handed her water. She must not drink much. She drank most of it, but she left me some.

  
  
  


“You should also drink.” She told me. I chugged the rest down. She smiled, happy.

  
  
  


“When you say “us” Do you mean the people who were enslaved with you, or everybody?” I asked curiously.

  
  
  


“Everybody here. They’re all going through the same thing as me. They’ve all given up hope. I was the last one left hoping to be saved.” She whispered mournfully.

  
  
  


“I’m Buggy.” I held my hand out to her. She smiled, shaking it. There were cuffs attached to chains on her wrists and ankles.

  
  
  


“Lilly.” She smiled, finally a smile of happiness. I was worried they took that away too. 

  
  
  


“Lilly. We’ll get you and everyone else out. Don’t worry.” i promised.

  
  


“I don’t mean to be ungrateful, but why help me? I’m a stranger.” Lilly whispered. She wished she could take it back. Now he’ll leave and not help her.

  
  
  


And he was a kid, maybe it was best he left? But It may be her last chance! She didn’t want to stay here any longer.

  
  
  


“Stranger? I mean, we were. But not anymore. You know? You can’t be a stranger if I know your name. Right, Lilly?” I smiled at her.

  
  
  


Lilly grasped my hands and held them close. Her body shook, I could hear her sobbing.

  
  


“Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you. I was going to lose hope. Thank you. Thank you for letting my hope become a reality.” She cried quietly. She didn’t want to be heard.

  
  
  


“I’ll come back tomorrow. Don’t worry, i’ll make sure it’s safe before I talk.” I promised her.

  
  
  


“Stay safe, Buggy.” She whispered as she watched her last hope walk away. She really might be able to leave this place. No, she knew she could.

  
  
  


Buggy would save them. She didn’t know how she knew, she just did. Call it instinct. She let herself go into the embrace of dreams. For once, they weren’t nightmares.


	6. that's nice: #6

“Mihawk.” I whispered, my emotions gripping at me, tearing me inside. I was angry, scared, lonely, anxious, nervous, and so many other things.

  
  


Mihawk looked up, the person he had saved just a few days ago looking as lost as when he found them.

  
  
  


He wondered if it had something to do with their past. It seemed as though they were acting this way because of some past trauma.

  
  
  


Was there a time someone treated Buggy horribly? Was that why he was so against this? Why didn't he want to ignore what was happening?

  
  
  


Mihawk had taken a liking to Buggy, not only because they believed in his dream, but because they seemed like a good person.

  
  
  


So to see Buggy look distraught surprised him. Buggy wasn’t cheerful or anything, but at least he kept himself happy.

  
  
  


So for him to look as miserable as he did now, something must have happened. It must have been after he left.

  
  
  


He had asked Mihawk for his help, and when Buggy returned they looked down, and unwell. Was what he saw that bad?

  
  
  


Mihawk heard of the treatment slaves got. Sometimes they weren’t fed. They were hit, used, and treated below animals.

  
  
  


Perhaps Buggy had spoken to one of them? Mihawk looked at Buggy, who had fallen asleep. He sighed, perhaps he should see for himself what was going on.

Mihawk hid Buggy somewhere nobody could find him. Aza, the spider was looking at him. He heard Buggy speak to her at times.

  
  
  


“Could you show me what you showed him?” he asked her. Aza crawled away, quickly. Mihawk decided to follow her.

  
  
  


A small opening with a few bars on the bottom part of the building was all he saw. He crouched down.

  
  
  


A girl with long blonde hair was shackled. She was injured, and it was apparent nobody cared. They just left her like that.

  
  
  


Mihawk guessed she was fed little, and sometimes not at all. But he knew they wouldn’t kill her. She was still alive. Here.

  
  
  


Aza crawled in and nuzzled the girl. She seemed happy now that Aza was here. Mihawk knew this was where Buggy went.

  
  
  


The girl was older than him. Not a kid. Perhaps a teenager? He frowned, something caused Buggy to act weird, what was it?

  
  
  


The girl hugged Aza gingerly. She looked lonely. She must have been. She was alone in the cell. Did they separate the slaves so they wouldn’t be able to revolt? 

  
  
  


Mihawk was disgusted. Was this it? What the Marines were for? What useless trash. Any ideas of joining the Marines left him.

He was no dog. And he never will be. Especially not to these trash. He scowled, so this was what Buggy wanted to stop? Fine by him. His sword was ready.

  
  
  


Aza crawled back on him. The girl noticed him. He put a finger to his lips. He signalled that he was watching the area.

  
  
  


The girl mouthed something. Buggy? He nodded, he tried to signal that he was a friend. Even though that wasn’t it. More like an Associate.

  
  
  


But friend was the best choice, because she smiled brightly at that. She waved as he left. She must have gotten her hope from Buggy yesterday.

  
  
  


Mihawk went back to where he left Buggy. Buggy was safe. Good. He sat down, and let himself rest. He had his answer. He’ll tell Buggy later.


	7. This will become: #7

Shanks was worried about his friend. He was glad Buggy decided to tell them he was safe, until his mouth got blown away.

  
  
  


The crew had told him plenty of times to calm down. But how could he? Buggy was out there! Buggy was in danger! 

  
  
  


Buggy wasn’t a fighter. Not like he wasn’t strong. He just didn’t fight. He hated fighting. Wasn’t his thing. So Buggy all alone frightened Shanks.

  
  
  


The Captain also seemed worried. Seemed?! No he was very worried! Roger joined Shanks in his worried pacing.

  
  
  


Shanks noticed Crocus was shifting anxiously. He must also be worried about Buggy. But he wouldn’t say so.

  
  
  


He didn’t want to make things worse. But Shanks was glad Crocus was worried. He felt like the three of them were the only ones who were worrying.

  
  
  


Rayleigh kept saying things were fine, but Shanks didn’t believe him. Roger said so outright.

  
  
  


“Would you at least not do this on deck? You’re distracting everyone!” Roger’s first mate reprimanded him.

  
  
  


Shanks and Roger agreed to take this someplace else. They turned to look at each other, they were getting increasingly worried.

  
  
  


“You think Buggy’s alright?” Shanks looked down. He wanted to know his captain's thoughts on this.

  
  
  


“Of course. He’s too lucky for his own good. Probably is on an island somewhere. Maybe got saved by this really strong person. And now he’s just waiting.” Roger sighed. 

  
  
  


“He’s really lucky. But sometimes his luck gets him into trouble first.” Shanks reminded. Roger nodded.

  
  


“He could be in the safest place and I'd still worry. If he’s not here with me, i’ll never stop worrying.” Roger admitted.

  
  
  


“Even if Buggy was the strongest guy in the world i’d still worry about him. We’ve been looking for him for days. What if he has to eat vegetables to survive!” Shanks joked. He wanted Roger to lighten up.

  
  
  


“Can’t have that! Meat is the only thing to eat!” Roger grinned. Shanks was glad Roger was here.

  
  
  


“You really like Buggy.” Roger didn’t ask but stated. Shanks nodded, Buggy was the best thing that ever happened to him.

  
  
  


“I don’t know, Buggy just-! He just does something.” Shanks said lamely. Roger smiled, he looked like he understood.

  
  
  


“At first he was just a boy. Then he was just a crewmate. Now he’s my son. My idea of him changed so quickly. He wormed into my heart like a hungry caterpillar in an apple.” Shanks snorted. Roger was so dorky.

  
  
  


“We’ll find him! He can’t be too far! I have a feeling we might have to be ready for battle though!” Shanks grinned.

  
  
  


“I think i have that same feeling. Let’s stop worrying and put our energy into finding Buggy!” Roger shouted.

  
  


I opened my eyes, Mihawk slept next to me. So, they’re looking for me. And I knew Crocus was warming up to me!

  
  
  


“Hey Aza. They’re coming for us.” Aza nuzzled me. I lay on my back looking at the cave ceiling.

  
  
  


“Find me soon.” I whisper hoping they can hear my wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this the real rescuing will begin!


	8. Let this be: #8

I was shaken awake, more gently than Shanks ever has. I rub my eyes, I'm still in the cave.

  
  


Mihawk looked down at me, he had a look on his face that spoke volumes. Something happened. I frowned, what could it be though? Something keeps me from asking right away. Mihawk looks down, he looks like he has something to say. I keep my mouth shut. Sometimes one has to have patience. I let Mihawk work up the courage to tell me.

“Some of the people who have been turned to slaves...Some of them were brutally killed by the Celestial Beings.” Mihawk tells me. He continues to speak, but i can’t hear anything. Was it too late? She asked me to save them! Am I so useless that I can't even save her?!

  
  


“The girl’s safe.” Mihawk yelled at me. He was trying so hard to get that through to me. He shook me so I could snap out of it. I blinked slowly, registering what he said. Lilly..? She was alive? But how did he know about her? I don’t remember him meeting her..

  
  


“Lilly? She’s safe?” I ask him. Mihawk nods, I sigh. Man, what’s up with me suddenly having a breakdown! She’s alright! Wait, this was no time to feel relieved! I have to save her! Today! No tonight would be better. 

  
  


“You said something about being saved soon, right?” Mihawk brought up. Judging by the look in his eyes he has an idea. I smile, does this mean he’ll help me rescue them? But why was he asking me about that? 

“Yeah. They’re my crew...Don’t be mad. I’m not really a pirate if it makes you feel better. Just a cabin boy.” I try to reassure my companion. He nods, he doesn’t seem to mind. So he’s not against pirates? He’s thinking deeply. 

  
  


I notice a snail near the mouth of the cave. Wasn’t there something special about it I wanted to tell Shanks about? That’s right! One can communicate between two of these snails! And I gave one to Shanks! 

“I have a way to communicate with Shanks!” I announce to Mihawk. Mihawk seems confused as to who Shanks is, but signals me to go on and explain. I instead turn around and pick up the snail. I walk back, holding out in my hands.

  
  


“Shanks has one of these snails. I had given it to him because I wanted to test my idea on it! These Den Den Mushi are able to communicate with others. I have to dial to the one Shanks has. Luckily i memorized it just in case!” Mihawk seems to slowly come to an understanding as I continue talking.

  
  


“You’ll be able to communicate.” Mihawk let out his breath in realization. I nod, that’s what I was going towards. Mihawk looks at me as though I'm an unusual creature. He must be changing his idea of me internally. He sighs, closes his eyes, and looks at me in the eyes.

  
  


“Try it. Tell them the island you’re on, make sure you let them know to come at once. We’ll need their help in order to get them out.” Mihawk smiles at me. I nod, dialing the number for the den den mushi in Shanks possession.

  
  


“Hello? Hello? This is Buggy!” I try. The Den Den Mushi screams back in shock. So it actually reached Shanks? Amazing! But later. Right now this. I wait for Shanks to calm down. I can’t understand a thing he’s saying.

  
  


“First, have you been feeding them?” Shanks made a noise that I assume to be ‘yes’. Good, he better have taken good care of them! “Alright. Get Dad here. I want to talk to him too.” Shanks starts shouting and crying about how he was worried about me. It warms my heart to hear him so happy to hear from me. I almost thought they gave up on me.

  
  


After some silence the den den mushi speaks again. “Son? How are you? What’s the situation?” Roger asks.

  
  


“I’m going to do something stupid. Sorry, it’s my turn though. So, help me?” I asked, scared he’ll say no.

  
  


“Of course.” He answered. I smile relieved. I try to think how i’ll explain it. Mihawk looks at the den den mushi. 

  
  


“I can’t really explain, so i’ll leave it to my friend.” I smile apologetically at calling him friend without permission. He smiles, showing me he doesn’t mind.

  
  


“This is Buggy’s friend. He wants to free the slaves in this island from the Celestial beings control for a friend he met. He needs your help with getting them out of the island. There is a change of the Marine’s arriving though. He is not sorry. Please pick him up as soon as possible.” Mihawk told Roger the island they were at and handed the speaker back to Buggy.

  
  


“Buggy again. I’m saving them tonight. Come as soon as possible. I’ll have a Mihawk, but i don’t know if that’s enough. Sorry Dad for worrying you. Promise not to get in trouble a while after this.” I sigh, feeling guilty that I suddenly brought him into this.

  
  


“This is Shanks! Me and Roger were worried you’ll never be normal! Look at you now! It’s fine. We don’t mind you doing something stupid! And we’ll back you up like you do for us!” I can imagine Shanks smiling and Roger grinning behind him.

  
  


“Alright. GoodBye.” I hang up. I turn to Mihawk who looks like they wished he was half asleep. Must have been Shanks and Roger’s fault. I pat him on the back. I have to live with those idiots. Poor guy probably isn’t used to loud people. 

  
  


“So..tonight?” I ask him hopefully. I have my devil fruit and all, but without him this won’t really work. Mihawk nods finally after a while.

  
  
  


“Tonight.” I smiled, handing the den den mushi to Mihawk. If anyone should watch over it, it should be Mihawk. He’s responsible and reliable. I doubt he’d actually ever neglect feeding it like Shanks would. Right, Shanks.

  
  


When I had called him I didn't really talk to him. Just told him what I wanted. And I mostly just spoke to the captain. I feel guilty. Maybe i should call him again just for a chat? No, I shouldn't. That would be a bad idea.

  
  


“Are you hungry?” Mihawk asked. I looked up at him. He was standing behind me with his arms filled with food. Did he get food? I haven’t eaten in a while, not since Mihawk caught those fish yesterday.

  
  


Before I could answer my stomach growled. I covered my face, how embarrassing. Mihawk smiled, amused. He sat down, handing me fruits and nuts. I took a bite of the mango. It was delicious. I finished the rest of the food Mihawk gave me.

  
  


“Sorry, I was hungry.” Mihawk waved me off. He didn’t mind. He wasn’t going to be disgusted when someone was hungry and needed to eat. He had to eat many things to stay alive. Insects one of those things. They give a lot of nutrients no matter their taste.

  
  


“Do you have any doubts?” Mihawk asked me. I smiled, doubt seems kind of stupid. Anyways, with Mihawk here and the Roger Pirates on their way, I felt my resolve.

  
  


“I can do this. Probably should tell Lilly to warn the others though.” Mihawk smirked. No. He didn’t! He did? I smiled widely, I really must be lucky. He seems to be ahead of me when it comes to some things. 

  
  


“Alright. Let’s ruin these Celestial beings' lives.” I grinned maliciously. Mihawk smiled darkly in return. We both seem excited about this. Must be the idea of ruining the lives of no-good rich people.

“Let’s rest so tonight we are able.” Mihawk suggested. I nodded, we lay down. Tonight. I’ll save Lilly. I smiled at Aza who had been off getting their dinner. Aza nuzzled beside me. Does she want to come too? Of course she does. Good. That’s good.


	9. #9

Lilly had a chance. A ray of hope, she wasn’t going to let it fade. The golden eyed boy said the rescue happens tonight. Lilly looked at the other slaves. She had a lot on her plate, but she wasn’t giving up. She was going to save them all.

  
  


“Will we be like this forever?” A child asks his mother. The mother was silent. Lilly sighed, how was she going to talk to them. The only time they weren’t watched was at night.

  
  


“Miss Lilly.” One of the slaves called her. It was one who had come with her. Lilly smiled at them, she wasn’t giving up. Never has, never will.

  
  


“I have something i want to say!” Everyone turned to listen. All of the slaves were now paying attention to me. Lilly took in a deep breath. She looked at the small child. They would never live happily as long as they were here. 

  
  


“There is no need to lose hope! For our savior has come! And we will be rescued. If one is weak, pair up with someone who is still strong. We will survive this. There is always hope.” Lilly looked at them all.

  
  


The victims of the Celestial beings listened to Lilly. She had become their source of help, and hope. The son of a blacksmith stood, he had resolve. And so did everyone else. THey were going to do this.

  
  


Lilly smiled, “Before we are sent to our cells, we’ll cause an uproar. Nothing that’ll catch too much attention.” She was here, there was hope. So was no need for surrender. The people looked on her with new hope. They would escape.

  
  


//////////////////////////////////

The Roger Pirates weren’t the only ones going to help. There was another pirate ship. One with a crew that has stayed anonymous. None knew of their existence, except those who have met them.

  
  


“Sir, we are being followed.” Rayleigh informed Roger. Of course Roger already knew, but Rayleigh wanted to know what to do now. Roger just began to stare at the ship.

  
  


“They’re here peacefully. Seems like they want to talk!” Roger grinned at his first mate. Rayleigh groaned, rubbing his now aching temples. His Captain was giving him grey hairs.

  
  


The Roger Pirates watched as the following ship moved beside them. Someone just aboard. Roger was in awe. It was a woman. And from he can see she was the captain. 

  
  


She had blonde long hair that was more like golden thread. Brown eyes that warmed his insides. And freckles. She was beautiful. Maybe this was what they meant in fairytales. When they said they ‘fell in love at first sigh’.

  
  


And that’s what it felt like. Gol D Pirate, was in love. He could feel that she was powerful. She had a thing about her that spoke volumes. As though she wouldn’t appreciate disrespect. But Roger had never had any plans of disrespecting her.

  
  


“Where are you headed?’ Roger’s heart fluttered as she spoke. Her voice was so divine! Was this really love? He had waited so long, for this? It was worth it! He wondered how she smelled. Probably amazing!

  
  


Rayleigh informed the female pirate captain about their destination. His Captain was in a daze, again. But this time was different. Oh no. Really Roger!? Right now??! 

  
  
  


“We’re going there as well. Someone dear to us has been captured.” She turned to the captain, who was melting at her words. He stared at her. She really was beautiful. An angel? She was a divine being.

  
  


“You’re the most beautiful woman in all of the seas. And, one of the strongest pirates too, I'm sure.” He stared at her, his heart thumping in his chest. She blinked, looking surprised. This was a first.

  
  


“Ahem! Captain!” Rayleigh tried to snap his captain out of it. Roger nodded, he had to save Buggy. He couldn’t waste any time. He turned to the beautiful pirate captain. Maybe later they could talk more.

  
  


“Since we’re both going to the same place, for the same reasons...Let’s work together. Having you with us may make a difference. After all, we might need all the help we can get. Since we’re up against Celestial Beings.” Roger was back in Captain mode. Rayleigh was relieved. Falling in love like that was only possible for Roger.

  
  


“If i may ask, what’s the plan?” She asked him. Roger told her what they had to do. She seemed unhappy with it, but accepted. Roger wasn’t happy either. He wanted to be there and help, but Buggy was going to do all the hard stuff. Roger hoped his luck would be as strong as ever. For Buggy’s safety.

  
  


“Right! I’m Gol D Roger!” Rayleigh sighed. Only his captain would ask for a name after so long. His captain had looked lost in love. 

  
  


“Rouge. I’m Rouge Portgas. Captain of my crew.” She smiled at Roger. He seemed like a good man. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Helping him. But she would still hit him if she had too.

  
  


“Thank you.” Roger was glad to have her help. He wasn’t worried or anything, but it would be helpful to their rescue mission.

  
  


“Captain! Stop making googly eyes at her!” Shanks shouted. Roger blushed, quickly walking away. He hadn’t noticed he had been staring at her.

///////////////////////

  
  


I was watching the ocean. I really wanted to see the captain again. Shanks too. I missed them. But, i was fine!

I had Mihawk with me! Said Mihawk was watching the ocean beside me. He had a huge sword on him. Was he good with it?

  
  


I’ve never seen him use it. Maybe i’ll get to see how he fights tonight. Since he would be fighting.

  
  


I’ll have to trust Lilly too. Aza had seen her rally of the slaves. Lilly seemed better now. Was that because of me? No way.

  
  


I’m sure it was just the idea of being able to get out that gave her so much hope. No matter the cause, I'm glad she’s happier now.

  
  


We made our way to the area the people would be. Nightfall was close. The sun was setting. The mission will commence.

  
  


“Are you nervous?” Mihawk asked me curiously. He had noticed my fidgeting. Maybe i was a little nervous.

  
  
  


“Yeah, but i’ll be fine..” I replied. It’ll go away after a while. Right? Well there was a chance of failure. I could also die. 

  
  
  


“There is no need to be nervous. All will be well.” Mihawk promised me. I guess if it was anyone else i would scoff in disbelief. But this was Mihawk. So, I trusted his words.

  
  


All will be well. All will be well. There is no need to be nervous. All will be well. All will be well. I repeated it in my head. 

  
  


Aza crawled onto my shoulder. So, all was set then. Good. Then all would be well. I smiled, calm now. 

  
  


“Mihawk, thank you. For everything. For deciding to help me. And, for everything else.” I smiled. Mihawk nodded, he smiled back. Though it wasn’t much. Just a small smile. 

  
  


“No need to thank me. And, thank you as well.” He turned away. I stared at him, confused. What did I do to make him grateful?

  
  


Suddenly an explosion. Mihawk rushed in, he didn’t seem worried. It must be Lilly. She must have decided to make things easier. That’s fine.

  
  


I tried to find out their location. They were all running out of their cells. Well, no need to care about being silent anymore!

  
  


“Buggy!” Lilly hugged me. I hugged her back. She moved away. She smiled happily. Guess it went well.

  
  
  


“We have to go. They’ll come. Tell everyone to run to the seas!” I shouted to her. She nodded. I ran to where Mihawk was.

  
  
  


“We have to get them out safely.” Mihawk told me. I nodded, he was a really sweet guy, huh.

  
  


We made sure everyone got out. We were exhausted. All that running, probably. I relaxed when I realized all made it to the sea.

  
  
  


“They made it.” I smiled at him happily. He nodded, he frowned. He shoved me. I fell to the floor. Why did he do that?   
  


  
  


Mihawk was fighting someone off. He saved me. I was going to get hit, and he saved me. He’s done so much for me. Someone he only knew for a few days!

  
  
  


The Roger Pirates weren’t here. The captors were closing in. Was it all a failure? Was I going to fail them all?

  
  
  


Mihawk was stabbed. They stabbed him! They were playing dirty, and tricked him. Then he was stabbed. I ran towards him. 

  
  
  


“Mihawk?!! Mihawk!” I lifted him off the ground. He was bleeding, but he was okay. It wasn’t too bad. And he didn’t seem poisoned.

  
  
  


I guess lessons with Crocus were useful. I scowled angrily at the attacker. I turned back to Mihawk, I lifted him onto my back. 

  
  


I turned back, the attacker was on the ground. What happened? Why was he down? Well, it didn’t matter.

  
  
  


As I watched outside, I noticed many more people were on the floor. They were only the enemy. I tried to see how the escapees were.

  
  


I almost fell. They came. They really came! I smiled widely. That was good news! They were fighting some people, but they were strong!

  
  
  


“I’m alright.” Mihawk whispered in my ear. I set him down on the ground. Right, i had to take care of him first.

  
  
  


I ignored the forest fire, and began with cleaning his wound. Crocus had shown me how to do basic first aid.

  
  
  


I finished it all up with bandaging his cut. Used some of my clothes since i didn’t have any bandages around.

  
  
  


“Thank you.” Mihawk looked grateful. I smiled, it was strained. Why did he do that? Saving me like he did.

  
  
  


“Mihawk, why did you help me? I’m a stranger you knew only for a few days. You could have let me get killed.” I watched as Mihawk gave me a sour look. He didn’t seem to like that.

  
  
  


“Some bonds don’t need time to be strong.” He chuckled. I frowned, did i say something funny? 

  
  


Mihawk got up, wobbled a little, then straightened. He paused, then turned to me. I watched curiously as he rummaged through his pockets for something.

  
  
  


“Mihawk. Don’t leave.” I said, trusting my instincts. Mihawk stopped, looking up slowly. He saw something maybe. Probably fear or something.

  
  
  


“Later then. I’ll stay for now.” I watched as he straightened his clothes. They were dirty now, but mine were far more dirty.

  
  


“Let’s go.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him to where the Roger pirates were waiting for us. 

  
  


It seems the other ship left. They must have taken most of the people. I noticed Lilly waiting for me in front of the ship.

  
  
  


“Lilly. Why are you here?” I asked curiously. Mihawk was also curious, I could tell. Lilly looked at the Roger Pirates ship, then at me.

  
  


“Can i come with you?” She asked. She was more strong willed now. Where when we first met she was sparks, she was now like this forest fire around us.

  
  


Wait! What!? A forest fire!? Those are dangerous! When did this happen. I looked around in a panic.

  
  


“Calm down, Buggy!” Shanks laughed, happy to see his friend again. He had been so worried about him.

  
  


“Calm down!? Did the captain do this?! Where was Rayleigh!!?” I asked him worriedly. Shanks shrugged, he had no idea.

  
  


I sighed, deciding to drag Lilly and Mihawk on board. I looked around, and I noticed Roger. I ran over to him.

  
  


“We should leave. Unless you want to deal with that?” I pointed to the ever growing forest fire. 

  
  
  


The ship moved out, I sighed. I hugged the Captain, I had missed him. From how he was hugging me tightly, I knew he missed me too.

  
  


As I went as far away from the island as possible, things calmed down. There was less shouting, less movement. Luckily the Marines hadn’t come.

  
  


“So, who are these two?” Roger asked, looking at Lilly and Mihawk. I sat down beside them, tired. I was kind of envious of Roger’s energy.

  
  
  


“That’s Mihawk. He’s the friend I made on that island. Without him I'd be dead. Many times actually. Some by hunger.” Roger laughed at that. Mihawk smiled, maybe thinking about how pathetic i looked when he first saved me.

  
  


“And this is Lilly. She’s the one who gave me the idea to save all those people!” Lilly nodded. She seemed tired. Well, she had done a lot.

  
  


“This is my Captain Gol D Roger!” I told them both. They nodded, amused. I must have seemed too excited.

  
  


“Who’re they?” Lilly looked up at Shank’s question. Mihawk shook his head, yeah. It’s not hard to guess what Shanks is like. One word from him tells your imminent future.

  
  


“Friends.” I explained tiredly. He gave me a weird look. Lilly glanced at me, so we both thought the same thing. He might be jealous. Or just unhappy. But i’m not replacing him!

  
  
  


“Wow! Are you Buggy’s Best Friend? Amazing! Best friend is such a rare and honorable title!” Lilly was acting dramatic, but it seemed to cheer Shanks up.

  
  
  


“Shanks, no matter how many friends i get, you’ll always be my special friend.” I promised. I smiled happily at that.

  
  
  


‘Oh, right! Buggy! Captain fell in love.” Shanks told me cheerfully. Roger looked like a deer in headlights. 

  
  
  


“Really now? Isn’t that wonderful. Maybe i’ll get a mother too. Right, Dad?” I asked him with innocent eyes and an oblivious expression.

  
  
  


Roger ran away. We laughed, it was kind of hilarious how awkward he could be, although he was a great pirate.

  
  


“Right. Shanks, Lilly and Mihawk. Mihawk and Lilly, Shanks. All good? Great. I’m tired.” I rub my eyes. I should sleep. I was a bit busy before the night.

  
  
  


Mihawk had been training me on how to fight. I had to become stronger somehow. And Mihawk was strong.

  
  
  


I laid down, too tired to go to my room, and fell asleep. Tomorrow i can deal with all the problems of today. I’ll rest for now though.


	10. 10! 10!

“I’m staying on this ship! I’m not leaving Buggy!!” Lilly crossed her arms and turned her head up. She was not leaving her saviors side. She had a debt to pay.

  
  


Gol D Roger, of the Roger Pirates, laughed. She was a fierce girl! He admired that greatly. But if he let her stay so easily, Rayleigh would lecture him for hours.

  
  
  


“But what’s in it for us if we keep you?” Roger grinned. He couldn’t wait to see how she would answer that!

  
  


“Hmm...Have you heard of the Pirate Captain Rouge Portgas!” Lilly put her hands on her hips.

  
  
  


Roger nodded, remembering how her kicks sent pain up his spine. It had hurt! She was a strong woman like Rouge! He found her very beautiful as well! But why was this girl bringing her up? He gave her a curious look.

  
  
  


“If you don’t let me stay, you’ll be in for some pain!” Lilly smirked. Roger turned to his crew. They thought it was random talk from a kid, but he couldn’t help but belive her.

  
  
  


“Why?” He asked seriously. He couldn’t help being curious when it came to anything about that woman. He had fallen, and he had fallen hard!

  
  
  


“I’m her student! And someone she considers as her own daughter! I’m sure you know how strong she is? Imagine her angry.” Lilly looked at him darkly.

  
  


Roger shivered, she was hella strong. If she was angry..he didn’t want to imagine. But he couldn’t seem weak in front of his crew. Not because he cares though. They just get made when he does.

  
  


“You’re willing to stay here for the boy? Then work! You gotta work to earn your keep!” Roger laughed. It was a loud booming laughing. Everyone turned to look. Roger liked the kid. So, he’ll let her stay. And if her staying means Rouge will come over...well, that’ll be a win-win.

  
  


“Really? I’ll make sure to work hard then.” Lilly proclaimed determined. How old was she? 18? She was older than Buggy, but perhaps her childish attitude made her like him. She acted like they were closer in age.

  
  


“Will you tell me what made you so indebted to him?” Roger asked quietly, when all eyes left them. Lilly gave him a hard look. Buggy trusted him, so she will too.

  
  


“When all my hope was about to be lost, he saved me. He gave me back my hope. He took me out of my despair. He brought me out, and helped me bring others out as well. I owe him.” Lilly didn’t talk about her state when Buggy first met her, but Roger could guess.

  
  


“I see. Well, I'll have you know, finding a place for you to sleep may be hard.” Roger chuckled.

  
  
  


“That’s fine. I can sleep with Buggy.” Lilly smiled. She looked down at her outfit. It was dirty, she should change.

  
  
  


Mihawk decided he would leave, but only after finishing the lessons he gave Buggy on the island. Buggy needed all the training he could get.

  
  


Mihawk sat up from his place on the floor, he had insisted he’d sleep there. He noticed Buggy was out of bed. He must be working. Doing the chores he told him about.

  
  
  


Mihawk left the room, looking around the ship. Was this what a pirate ship looked like? It was different then he thought. Not that he expected much.

  
  
  


Mihawk wasn’t going to arrest anyone on board this ship. They were Buggy’s crew. So he supposed they were off limits. Except for one. But he wouldn’t even be worth half a beri.

  
  
  


Lilly noticed Mihawk and decided to approach him. He was one of the people who saved her. He also called himself Buggy’s friend.

  
  
  


“Hey. Um, I never got your name. I’m Lilly.” She held out her hand, hoping he wouldn’t ignore her. She wanted to curl up into herself, why was he staring for so long?

Lilly really had been affected by her time as a slave. She just hadn't noticed it much. She let her hand fall back beside her. She crouched down, hugging her knees. She covered her head with her hands. 

  
  


Was he judging her? Was it because she was a slave? Did he find her disgusting? It wasn’t her fault she was a slave. A hand rested on her shoulder. It felt..comforting?

  
  


Lilly looked up, Mihawk had a warm and caring expression on him. So, did that mean he didn’t find her disgusting. She shot up quickly, why would she think that? He was Buggy’s friend, and Buggy’s friends have to be good people!

  
  


“I’m Mihawk.Dracule Mihawk. I’m sorry if I seemed rude. I was just happy. You seem a lot better than you used to be. It’s an honor to meet you, Lilly.” He bowed politely.

  
  


Lilly smiled, feeling assured. He didn’t think lowly of her. She felt happy, she could trust this boy. She looked at the big cross behind Mihawk's back. Wasn’t that a weapon?

  
  


“Is that a sword?” She asked curiously. Why a kid way younger than her would carry such a huge sword, she didn’t know. 

  
  
  


“Curious about my blade? To answer your question: Yes. It is a sword,” He pulled the cross sword from his back, showing it to her. She stared at it in awe. It was totally more than half her size. And the boy was shorter. He must be really strong to carry such a blade.

  
  
  


“My goal is to become the Strongest Swordsman that has ever lived. I’ve been training for a while now. I know my goal will be achieved.” Mihawk’s gazes softened. Lilly nodded, a goal. What would she want to do that she would give everything to achieve?

  
  


“Oh! Do you know where Buggy is?” Lilly turned to Mihawk. She really should talk to him. He doesn’t know she’s staying on the ship yet.

  
  


“He’s in the kitchen with his annoyance. Don’t bother them yet. You should wait till he’s done. Distracting him wouldn’t be helpful.” Mihawk advised. Lilly pumped up her fists. Now she couldn’t have that! Distracting Buggy from his work wouldn’t be what she was aiming for!

  
  


Mihawk sighed, watching her go. He had to wonder what kind of mental strength she had. She was good at hiding her internal pain. 

……………………..

  
  


Shanks and I sit in the kitchen doing our chores. I kind of missed him. He always brought some sort of happiness in my day to day life. 

  
  


“Hey, Buggy! Look! I peeled more than you!” Shanks smiles cheekily. I frowned, looking at both our bins. Shanks did have more.

  
  


“Hah! There may be alot, but they’re so badly done! What are we eating today, huh? You got some that’s literally barely anything, and some that aren’t completely peeled yet! Though it’s to be expected!” I retort back, cockily. 

  
  


I guess being with Shanks for so long got me competitive. Well, since Shanks started it, it was his fault. After all, I totally always win!

  
  


“You’re just picky! They’re fine the way they are! You’re just being a sore loser!” Shanks pouted, unhappily.

  
  


“I’m not a sore loser Shanks. You’re just really bad.” I tell him, giving him a meaningful look. 

  
  


“I’m not! You’re just a perfectionist! You don’t like it when anything is not perfect! Maybe that’s why I'll finish before you! I’ll be done before you are!” Shanks shouted, he was not bad!

  
  


“Fine. How about this. Whoever finishes first, and is able to get Gaban to accept theirs first wins!” I challenge him. Shanks gives a nod, and we both go back to work.

Shanks quickly gets up, and I'm not too far behind him. We both run to Gaban. Gaban gives us a curious look when we stop in front of him.

  
  


“What’s got the two of you so loud and rowdy today?” Gaban asked, smirking. I roll my eyes, he’s always making fun of us and teasing us. He was so annoying.

  
  


“Who did a better job?!” Shanks asks quickly. I nod, watching as Gaban’s smirk turns into a wide grin. Oh no. He likes it when we get competitive.

  
  


Gaban looks down at both of our finished work. Peeled potatoes, carrots, cuts of vegetables, and other stuff. He takes a while as he looks.

  
  


“Hmm..I don’t know. They’re both so good. I can only choose one?” He asked. I nodded slowly, suspicious of him. Shanks just smiled oblivious. What a fluffball. 

  
  


Gaban grabs both of them and runs off. We take a moment to register what happened, we quickly run after him.

  
  


“Haha! Who cares as long as they taste goods when eaten!!” Gaban teased. I scowled, not happy.

  
  


“That’s not fair Gaban!” Shanks shouted. I had to agree with him on this. Gaban was so annoying!!

  
  


“Gaban. Shanks. Buggy. What are you three doing?” Rayleigh, the Captain's first mate, asks us.

  
  


We stop, Gaban far away from us. I look at Rayleigh hesitantly. I still don’t know if i was comfortable around him. 

  
  


“Nothing much! C’mon! We were just….exercising? In any case, nothing you need to worry about!” Gaban lied. I doubted Rayleigh believed him.

  
  


Rayleigh sighed, shaking his head. He turned to Shanks and me. I straighten with a jolt. Did he want something?

  
  


“You two should go back to doing your chores.” Rayleigh gave them a look. I nodded, grabbing Shanks. We had to do laundry now.

  
  


“Hey, Buggy..” Shanks started. He sounded unlike himself. Hesitant? Confused? Something close to it.

  
  


“Yeah? What’s up Shanks?” I asked, curious as to what could be on the usually cheerful boy's mind. 

  
  


“Who am I really bad?” He asked me. I stopped in front of the usual place. This wasn’t the usual question. He must be thinking about something else as well.

  
  


How to answer though? If he answered wrongly this cute ray of light could be sad. And that wouldn’t sit right with me.

  
  


“Hmm...well, you’re better than before! But no need to worry! You got The Great Buggy with you!” I smiled at him confidently.

  
  


Showing confidence lets others feel happy and safe. You won’t be able to help anyone if you’re acting like a scampering mouse! That’s why I'll be greater than that!

  
  


“Okay! How should we do this?” Shanks asked. We divided the work. I wash, Shanks hangs it up. Sometimes we’d switch.

  
  


“Oh. It’s your new friends.” Shanks looked pointedly at Lilly and Mihawk. I smiled, they seemed to be getting along nicely.

  
  


“Mhm! I’m sure you’d like them alot! Though you gotta watch yourself around Lilly. Some things may trigger an unwanted response. But you’ll do fine. You’re Shanks. I’m sure you’ll get along with her just fine!” I pat him on the back. 

  
  


Shanks smiled a little at that. He also seemed to like Lilly. His smile turned back to a frown, though.

  
  


“What about him?” He pointed to Mihawk. Oh, Mihawk. I never introduced them properly. I mean, Shanks knows of Lilly, but Mihawk?

  
  


“Here, i’ll introduce you two!” I grabbed Shanks by the wrist and ran up to Mihawk. Shanks crossed his arms as I pulled to a stop.

  
  


“Hello Buggy. Is there something you require of me?” Mihawk asked, smiling. Nobody noticed, but when his muscles relaxed that was his smile. 

  
  


“Hello Mihawk. This is Shanks! The friend I told you about. Shanks, this is Miahawk. He helped me out alot!” I smiled at them both. I wanted them both to get along. They were both people I cared about.

  
  


Mihawk clicked his tongue, “Pleasure.” He tilted his head to Shanks then turned back to me. Shanks nodded back, arms still crossed. They looked tense.

  
  


“Mihawk’s really strong. He’s going to be the Strongest Swordsman. I got him to teach me the basics of sword fighting.” I was really happy when Mihawk had agreed to my request.

  
  


“Speaking of, if you wish for us to continue, feel free to ask.” Mihawk suggested it to me. I nodded, I would do just that.

  
  


“I’ll let you two talk. I have to talk to Lilly.” I gave them a hopeful look. Please get along. I don’t know if they understood, but they eased up a bit.

  
  


“Buggy!” Lilly hugged me before I could even understand what was happening. I hugged her back with a smile.

  
  


“Lilly! I’m glad to see you’re okay!” Lilly moved away to look me in the eyes. She looked really happy to see me.

  
  


“Oh yeah! Buggy! Guess what! I’m staying here! With you!” She smiled. I blinked. What. Oh.

  
  


“Really? How did you get Roger to agree without Rayleigh lecturing him?” I asked. Lilly grinned, it must’ve been something.

  
  


“I threatened him!” She put her hands on her hips. I stare at her, still on the floor. She threatened him. The captain. I laughed, that was hilarious!

  
  


“Really? That’s-!” I burst out into laughter again. I couldn’t help it. The image of Roger’s shocked face filled my mind.

  
  


Shanks and Mihawk looked over at me curiously. I pulled Lilly over to them and explained how she threatened Roger so she could stay aboard the Oro Jackson. 

  
  


Shanks snorted, which turned into full blown laughter. I understood why he couldn’t stop his laughter. Mihawk smiled, one could see the upward twitch of his lips.

  
  


“Mihawk, how long are you staying?” I waited for his response. I didn’t let myself hope for too much.

  
  


“I’ll leave once there’s land.” Mihawk answered. He looked down. Did I not hide my disappointment enough?

  
  


“I see. Well, then..I gotta show you guys the ship.” I smiled at Lilly and Mihawk. I was sad Mihawk was leaving, but he had a dream. I couldn’t get in the way of that!

  
  


“Shanks! Come on!” I called noticing he hadn’t followed us when we walked off. I pulled him along. He must have been lost in thought. He gave me a surprised look.

  
  
  


“What? Did you think you weren’t coming too? You’re..! Um..! You’re my best friend!” I told him, closing my eyes. I felt my face heat up. I felt embarrassed. Imagine telling someone ‘I love you’. It would be awful!

  
  


“You’re my best friend too, Buggy!” Shanks told me. I opened my eyes. Shanks was smiling brightly. This is the Shanks I've missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The arrival of Dragon!!


End file.
